


My Shot (Hamilton Lyric Parody)

by phanspork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AND GAY, Based off of my shot, But fun i guess, Funny, Its super lame, Kind of sexual in some parts, Language, M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspork/pseuds/phanspork
Summary: I love Hamilton so much, so I thought I'd put my lyric writing skills to the test to create a parody of My Shot. Its quite funny and a little sexual with the ot4 but I laugh the entire time and sometimes sing it more than the actual lyrics. Its also kinda shitty in some parts but I tried okAY-----I'm young sexy and hungryAnd im not throwing away my shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ORIGINAL LYRIC RIGHTS GO TO LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA  
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
> JUST PARODYING  
> THIS IS JUST FOR FUN
> 
> Anyway have fun and a laugh I guess!

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Ey yo I'm just like my country  
I'm young sexy and hungry  
And im not throwing away my shot 

Imma get a scholarship to King's college  
I know it's wrong but your dicks i amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of homophobes to demolish  
I holler and im heard with every word I drop knowledge  
I'm a diamond in the class  
A hot piece of ass  
Trying to drink a glass  
My power of speach very sexual 

Only nineteen but my mind is older  
These New York City sheets get colder  
I shoulder every burden every disadvantage  
I have learned to manage  
I dont have a gun to brandish  
but I don't walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan our spark into a flame  
But damn it's getting dark so let me spell out the name 

I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R  
We are meant to be  
a relationship that runs independently  
Meanwhile straights keep shittin on us endlessly  
Essentially they insult us relentlessly  
Then someone turns 'round does a killing spree  
They ain't ever gonna set our descendants  
So there will be a revolution in this century 

Enter me!  
(He says on the bedroom sheets)  
Don't be shocked when your boyfriend's into me  
And I'll lay down my life if it sets the LGBT free  
Eventually you'll see our ascendancy 

 

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Ey yo I'm just like my country  
I'm young sexy and hungry  
And im not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot

I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in my pants will lead to 'onarchy  
'Onarchy? How you say, how you s-oh anarchy  
When we fuck i make the other side panicky with my  
SHOT

And im a tailors apprentice  
And I got y'all fuck buddies in loco parentis  
I'm joinin this rebellion cause I know it's my chance  
To sexually advance and get into Lafayette's pants  
Have another SHOT

And we'll never be truly free  
Until those who like bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I, do or die, wait 'til I sally in on a stallion  
With a gay, black  battalion have another  
SHOT

Horny kids, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I'm with you, and this situation is hot  
But you got to be carefully taught  
If you're caught you're gonna get  
SHOT 

Burr check what we got  
Mister lafayette hard as a rock like lancelot  
I think your pants look hot  
Laurens I like u a lot  
Let's hatch a plot bigger than the dick that mulligans got  
What are the odds the gods would put us all on one spot  
Popping a squat on each other's cocks like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abololishonists  
Give me a position show me where your amunition is!

Oh. Am I talking too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited make you shoot in my mouth  
I never had a group like you before I promise that I'll make yall proud 

Let's get this guy in front of a crowd

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Ey yo I'm just like my country  
I'm young sexy and hungry  
And im not throwing away my shot 

I imagine death so much it feels more like a prophecy  
When's it gonna get me in my sleep several feet ahead of me  
If I see it coming is it for my race or sexuality  
My heart beats with a strong melody  
See we hardly ever live past twenty  
'Specially if you're black, Latino, Asian, or LGBT  
Ask anybody why we livin fast and we laugh  
Reach for that ass  
We have to make this moment last  
That's plenty

Scratch that this is not a moment it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest ones with somethin to prove went  
Foes oppose us we make an honest stand  
We roll like Moses claimin our promised land  
And if we win our freedom perchance  
Is that a guarantee of equality for our descendants  
Or will it begin an endless cycle of vengeance  
And death with no defendants  
I know the action in the sheets is exciting  
But between all my fucking and biting I been pleading and fighting  
We need to handle our discrimination  
Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation  
I'm past patiently waiting  
I'm passionately smashing every expectation  
Every actions an act of creation  
I'm laughing in the face of racists and sorrow  
For the First time I'm thinking past tomorrow 

And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Ey yo I'm just like my country  
I'm young sexy and hungry  
And im not throwing away my shot


End file.
